darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smell is Sweet, the Heart is Bitter...
Arriving at the same time as the submarine in the harbor is a convoy of trucks much like the convoy Hei tried to ambush. As it turns out, Hei had attacked a decoy which was carrying Shizume Genma, and Misaki and Norio’s mother were with the real convoy. This means that Hei has to fight the armored Genma while back at the harbor, the real goods are getting loaded into the submarine. Genma reveals to Hei that the goods are actually Izanami, a certain Doll. At the harbor, Suou is okay with destroying with whatever is in the container, even if it’s a person, but she and July first have to escape from Hazuki Mina who had earlier spotted them in the distance. July has figured out by now that the person inside the container is none other than Yin, but Suou is still determined to complete the mission. She takes up a sniper position, however right as she’s about to fire at the container, Hei arrives and causes her to miss. Hei had managed to escape from his fight and rode a civilian car all the way here, and he now instructs Suou, July, and Mao to retreat. He then tries to chase after the loaded and departing submarine, but he isn’t able to do anything without his Contractor powers. While waiting for Hei at the rendezvous point, Mao tells Suou that Yin was someone Hei had a past with. Shortly thereafter, the three are attacked by Norio’s mother, and she wants Suou to come with her. Suou refuses though and brings out her rifle. The shot she fires misses, but a moment later, Norio’s mother loses control of her own power, and July notices Yin’s observer spirit in the water nearby. Norio’s mother ends up becoming surrounded in a sphere of water and drowning, and to make things worse, Norio arrives on the scene just in time to see her die. Norio thinks that Suou is to blame for this, and Suou doesn’t get a chance to explain what happened because she has to escape. Hei meanwhile calls up his employer, Madame Oreille, and she confirms that she knew that it was Yin. Hei feels that he can’t trust her anymore, but Madame Oreille points out that she should the one be saying that after Hei couldn’t kill Yin like he said he would. Since the submarine was headed for Tokyo, Hei takes Suou and the others in that direction, and they take up residence in an old house. Suou ends up thinking a lot about Norio and how he probably hates her now, and she wonders what it means to love someone. That reminds her of how Hei had called out her name when he had caused her to miss her shot earlier, and she finds him now cooking. She complains about the canned food and lack of vegetables, so Hei pours his alcohol into the pan to take care of the first problem. He also tells Suou not to shoot anymore because she isn’t suited for it, and she proposes a deal: if he doesn’t drink anymore, she won’t shoot anymore. Hei doesn’t give her a direct answer, but he does reveal that he’s going out to buy some vegetables, and Suou decides to go with him. Unbeknownst to her, Norio is currently grieving over his mother, and his father is trying to comfort him. On their way back from the store, Suou sees Yin’s observer spirit suddenly appear and get close to Hei before disappearing again, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 6 title.png Inazami.jpg S2E6 Mao and Mina Hazuki.jpg S2E6 Hei battles Genma Shizume.jpg Yin's observation ghost2.PNG S2E6 Michiru ability attacks Suou.jpg S2E6 Suou, Norio watch Michiru drown.jpg S2E6 Izanami, Misaki and Yoko.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories